First Date
by shopaholic90
Summary: I'll ask the readers to kindly not judge the fic on the poorly decided title! But the story's exactly as the title says(poorly chosen or not)... A possible Ron and Hermione's first date. What will go wrong, what will go right? Read and find out!


**First Date**

**_Rating:_ G  
_Disclaimer:_ You know the drill, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots or whatever. Yadda yadda, all belong to J.K.  
_Spoilers:_ Well, the whole prospect of Ron and Hermione becoming a couple is pretty much a spoiler, isn't it? Oh, and there's a Harry/Ginny comment in there... I always just figured they'd get together too. Too reminiscent of James and Lily. :D  
_A/N:_ I'd love love love to get some reviews. It'd be absolutely lovely! If you've got 10 seconds to waste, whip up a comment and I'll post up the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'I'm freezing.' Ron shivered as he and Hermione quickly scurried into the Three Broomsticks on a bitter cold winter day.

'Of all the weekends you wanted to take me out, did you have to choose this one?' Hermione asked him tenaciously as she rubbed her hands together and scanned the pub for a table for two.

'It was the only day Harry and Ginny planned a date so we could get together and besides – it's not that bad!'

She looked at him disdainfully then grabbed his shoulder and pointed across the pub. 'There's a table! Quick, before someone else snags it!'

She dragged him all across the room, politely pushing people out of her way until they were nearly there ...

'Make way, mudblood. Actual wizards coming through.' A silky voice sneered from behind her beforepushing her. Luckily, Ron was able to catch her before she fell on another man's table.

'You OK?' He asked her concernedly, face turning red as he watched Draco Malfoy shove his way to the desk they had planned on taking. Pansy Parkinson stomped on behind him, throwing a nasty look their way. 'That great bloody prat. I think I'll go rearrange that smirking little face of his – '

'Just forget it, Ron.' Hermione said quickly after recovering from the sudden push. Her face was flushed as she stood up properly. 'He's provoking you on purpose, you know that. Just ignore him. Look, two people just left! Let's go get that table over there!' Before he could say anything, she took his gloved hand in hers once again and led the way to the table not too far away.

'See? This is lovely!' She said, teeth chattering. 'I wish someone would close that window.'

'I'll do it.' Ron said, puffing up his chest a bit. He went over to the window, hopefully glancing back at Hermione to see her looking the other way. A bit disappointed, he dropped the manly act and closed the window. He had wanted to pretend that it was a stuck window and that he'd have to use a notch of his great strength to close it. He walked back to her.

'Why weren't you looking?' He said glumly.

'Looking at what? Hey, Ron, there's a man over there who's giving free miniature firework demonstrations to new couples! I think he's doing one last one after those people! Shall I call him over?'

'Wow, really? Ye – Wait, no! Hermione!'

'What?' She said, still staring at the man who was now bowing to a couple who was applauding heavily and looked around for another couple. 'Oh, oh, us!' She waved her arm. 'Here!'

The man saw her arm and beamed. He began walking towards them when Ron frustratingly called her name again. 'Hermione!'

'What?' She said, finally looking at him. 'Ron, what is it!'

'Not to be rude, but who're you on a date with, me or the firework man?' He asked ...indeed, in a rude tone.

'You, of course. There's no question about that, it's just that today's a free show for couples, and since it's our first date... '

'Exactly, there you go! First date! I'd rather like to spend this evening with you without some plump bloke blowing up fire in between us!' He turned to look around. 'Where _is_ he anyway? If he's going to ruin our date, might as well do it this century.'

Hermione sighed tiredly and looked around with him. 'Yes, I called him just now, and he looked like he was coming over.' She looked near the corner and her spirits fell. 'Oh, no ... '

'What?' He asked, following her gaze. 'What's wr – ' He stopped.

Draco Malfoy had stood up and interrupted the man's journey towards them. He said something and the man shook his head and pointed towards Ron and Hermione, clearly saying that they had called him first. Malfoy said something and dropped a large pouch of galleons in the firework man's hand and settled in with Pansy Parkinson once again. The man reluctantly took out his last set of fireworks and began to start the display. Draco looked directly at Ron and Hermione and smiled malevolently.


End file.
